Witch Doctor
Witch Doctor is a Evil Hero in Dark Deeds. In terms of raw power and health, Witch Doctor is the weakest evil. This obvious flaw is balanced through Witch Doctor's total control of the map. In the hands of a seasoned veteran, Witch Doctor is a forced to be reckoned with. Witch Doctor has unique trait where he gains full vision of the map during the night. This in combination with his ability globally use his abilities allows Witch Doctor to continually harass other farmers. Witch Doctor is a ranged hero, and is one of the few evils who does not have to transform at night (or at all). It is possible to play without ever transforming into Witch Doctor, as there is no consequence for not transforming. Please note the information contained in this article pertains to the Redux version of Dark Deeds only, as Witch Doctor was reworked for the Redux version. Abilities Death Trap Summons an invisible and immovable ward that stuns and damages enemy units around it. The trap activates when an enemy unit approaches and destroys all other death wards in its area of effect. The trap lasts 120 seconds. Level 1: 50 damage, 1 second stun Level 2: 75 damage, 1.5 second stun Level 3: 100 damage, 2 second stun Disease Cloud Plagues the target location with disease that deals damage to enemy units as long as they remain in the cloud. Any enemy unit that comes into contact with the cloud is infected with a long lasting disease that deals a very small damage for 120 seconds. Disease cloud lasts for 60 seconds. Level 1: Cloud deals 10 damage per second, disease deals .5 damage per second Level 2: Cloud deals 15 damage per second, disease deals 1 damage per second Level 3: Cloud deals 20 damage per second, disease deals 1.5 damage per second Beastial Empowerment Force the transformation of a target critter into a more powerful beast and take control of it. If cast on friendly non-critter units, increases its attack rate by 30% and movement speed by 15% for 20 seconds (600 seconds on non-hero units).Version B37 change - Bestial Empowerment buff If cast on enemy non-critter units, deals heavy magic damage to them. Level 1: 30 second cooldown, 150 damage to the target enemy. Level 2: 15 second cooldown, 300 damage to the target enemy. Voodoo Mind Control (Ultimate) Takes control of the mind of a target enemy unit. Cannot be used on Farmers, heroes, Sorceresses, Knights or some creeps Big Bad Voodoo (Legendary) Turns all friendly units invulnerable. The Witch Doctor does not turn invulnerable. The Witch Doctor also learns Voodoo Aura. Lasts 30 seconds. Strategies Strategy as evil * Witch Doctor is not a late game hero. It is important to make strides early in the game rather than later. * At night time, when Witch Doctor has full vision of the map, use that time to harass players (with disease cloud) who are advancing their tech tree faster than others. Alternatively, use information obtained from the vision to prey on weaker farmers. Use Witch Doctor's full map vision to anticipate enemy plans and movements. * Do not forget that your abilities can be cast globally. * Strategically plant a Death Trap to stop farmers from running away. Strategy versus evil * Witch Doctor is not a physically strong evil. Make an army of assassins upgraded with windwalk to quickly dispatch evil. * Witch Doctor cannot get through tightly built bases without either entering as a farmer or destroying buildings. Use this to your advantage. * Witch Doctor does not have particularly have a strong attack. As such Witch Doctor has a hard time destroying buildings. Strategy as minion * Building/upgrading wild animals is essential in helping your master win. * Black Sludge is a key wild animal which can use it's slow ability to help pick off enemy unit trying to run away. Strategy versus minion * Use spearthrowers and a huntress to quickly dismantle a minion's base. References